Where's the good in goodbye?
by iworkshiplucyh
Summary: What happends with Ezria before, during and after the time-jump? Does history repeats itself again?
1. Where's the good in goodbye?

Ezra Fitz couldn't believe that he was taking a cab to the airport, to take a plane that would take him to Thailand, where he was going to help some people by building wood houses for an entire summer.

He was looking forward to leave Rosewood since two years ago, but not that way. Not without Aria. Not leaving to another country, another continent, to be specific. But Aria, free of all the –A stuff, was going to leave Rosewood on her own. Heading to Los Angeles for a photography internship, then heading to Savannah, for starting college in September.

The suitcases were unnecessary, he was only taking a backpack filled with some clothes, a notebook and a pen. He was a writer after all. But what he hoarded the most was a picture inside the notebook. A picture of her, one of the few he kept from the most important relationship he ever had.

With Aria Montgomery and her perfection on his mind, he got into the cab.

* * *

Spencer opened her door one minute after the bell rang, just to find Aria standing on her doorstep.

-He's leaving today.-The Hastings girl figured out that the tiny brunet meant Ezra was leaving. Aria's face wasn't exactly happy for that.

-So what? Do I have to remind you that you were the one that didn't want him back? - Aria looked at Spencer with her "Seriously?" face, and Spencer only rolled her eyes. – What? You know it's true.

-Spence, I only did that 'cause I thought that was the right thing to do.

-But you missed him the whole month we were in the Dollhouse. I heard you whispering his name when you needed hope. He was the one you were thinking about when we were planning to scape. He was what kept you from going crazy. C'mon, you ran straight to his arms when we got out.

-Spencer…

-No, Aria, he was brokenhearted when you left him. I went to The Brew some days after you guys broke-up and he didn't smile in the whole afternoon. He was devastated because of you. And after all, I understand why. Aria, he loves you like no one else has ever did. He took a bullet for you. He even agreed to go to prom with you, even when if there were going to be a lot of his former students. Who does that but Ezra?

-I know, okay! He's so freaking perfect sometimes that I just want to make everyone knows that he's mine, but he is not. Not anymore, and I can't ask for that, I can't make him go with me to college. I won't.

-Aria, you need him in your life as you need to breath. God, I can't believe I'm saying this, because Hanna and Emily are the ones who usually say this kind of things, but go get that Fitz, girl, before he leaves.-Spencer looked at Aria with seriousness.

-I hate that you're always right, but I love you. You know that, right?

-Of course. We're the Sparia Team. I'll call the girls, run for my car, it is in the garage. Here are the keys.-Spencer throw the keys at Aria, who caught them and started running to the Hastings garage.

In 5 minutes, Hanna, Emily and Alison were in Spencer's garden. Aria started the car and the five girls got in, on their way to Philadelphia's airport.

* * *

-Passengers for the plane to Thailand, stopover in Los Angeles, please, you can register your ticket planes here. The flight leaves in one hour and a half.- Said one woman in a desk.

Ezra walked there and the sixty years old woman smiled at him. For some reason, it reminded him of his grandmother.

-Good morning, sir. Are you travelling to Thailand?

-Yes, I'm actually going to help and organization there, Habitats for Humanity.

-That's very kind of you. May I see your plane ticket?

-Of course.-He gave her the ticket.

-So, it's none of my business, but, there's nothing here to say goodbye to you, sir? A handsome young boy like you must have a girlfriend.-The woman gave him back the plane ticket.

-No, there's no one. Not anymore, she broke up with me.-He said, saving the ticket on his backpack.

-That's why you're running away? You don't want to see her around?-The woman said carefully.

-I'm not running away. We just needed a time apart from each other.-The sadness took over Ezra's blue eyes while he stared at the air hostess.

-Do you love her?

-Yes, I do. I love Aria.

-It's a beautiful name. And the girl is lucky that have someone like you loving her, Mr Fitz.

-She's going to college this year, we separated because of that.

-She didn't want you to go with her?

Ezra looked at the plate with her name that the woman had hanging of her jacket.

\- Mary, I'm almost 7 years older than her. I don't want her to miss every normal college experience because she has to be tied to me. I'm setting her free. This summer I'll be in Thailand, and when I come back, I'll move to New York. We're over, that's what she wants, and I'm not going to do anything. Precisely because I love her. I'm being selfless this time. I'll let her chase her dreams.

Mary agreed and smiled at Ezra.

-Good luck, there are not many people like you, you deserve to be truly alright, Mr Fitz.

-Thanks, it was good talking to you.

Ezra went away from the desk and headed to the terminal of his plane to wait there until the calling for his flight. He sat on a chair and watched the flights arrive and leave, thinking how much of a coward he was, not fighting for what he had with Aria.

But then again, Ezra remembered her with Andrew. He watched them at The Brew every morning. Ezra was confused that she left him for another guy, but he thought that she had a thing for blondes. First Jason, then Jake and finally Andrew.

" _She'll be fine at college, she'll be over me and on with her life soon, just as I'll be."_

He was wishing very hard that he could be over her soon, even if it was almost impossible.

* * *

Aria parked at the airport turning the steering wheel and putting her foot down on the brake, jumped out of Spencer's car and closed the door, right before starting to run to the entrance.

The girls followed her, until they all were in front of Ezra's flight travel company's desk.

Aria gave a step towards ahead.

-The flight to Thailand with stopover in Los Angeles, I need to talk with a man that has to fly on it.

Mary looked at the girl and had a hunch.-Mr Fitz, right?-

Aria smiled. –How did you know?-

-He might have mentioned a girl. You must dash, the plane arrives in half an hour.-Mary allowed the girls to pass the desk and head to the plane's terminal.

They ran until Hanna saw Ezra's head in the chairs zone, watching planes trough the large window.

-There's Fitzy!-She gave a nudge to Aria in the arm.

Aria saw him and started walking towards him.

-Are you thinking of going anywhere without saying goodbye, Fitz?-She whispered on his ear.

He turned around to see Aria standing in front of his eyes.

-Aria? What are you doing here? How did you even get this far on the airport?-He said quickly, with his voice shivering.

-Oh, I speak with this woman named Mary, and she knew I was coming for you. Very nice woman.-Aria smiled.

-What do you want? - Ezra stood up.

\- Before you go. I know I've made a lot of mistakes. We both have. But I don't want to remember this day as the day I left you go without knowing everything.-Aria looked at him,

Ezra sighed, crossing his arms. –I know pretty much everything about you Aria.

-Maybe, but you need to know why I didn't want you to come to college with me.-She put her hand on his arm.

-Aria, don't. You crossed me out of the list of things you're taking to college. You're not gonna need me when you are in Savannah, having fun, going to parties, getting wasted, meeting new people and being young. I'm 26 and I want to settle down. I can't ask you to sacrifice your youth with me. And I don't need more explanation. I love you, but we both need time for ourselves.-He took her hand out of his arm.

\- You can't just runaway!-Aria yelled, angrily. –You can't just catch that flight and pretend everything will be okay. That I'll be okay.

-I'm not running away! You're safe now, there's no –A. Go find someone that is your age and right for you. I should've never fell in love with you. You're better off without me anyway.

-Now you're telling me that what we have it's not right?- The tiny girl was about to cry.

-You know what? I'm done with what's wrong and right. I'll do whatever I want. And what we used to have has been the most right thing in my life.-Ezra was frustrated. He knew that Aria was about to cry when she put that face.

-I love you. You're the one. Get in that fucking plane and I hope you are very happy for the next 4 years.-Aria, turned around and started walking back to the girls, who were looking at them sat on four of the chairs.

Ezra watched her.-Aria!-He ran after her and touched her arm.-Look at me.- She stood there, without looking at him. She was crying, staring at the floor.-Damn it, Montgomery. Look at me! I want to see those beautiful eyes.-He used his hand to lift up her face.

-Just go! I hate you!-She shouted at him.

Ezra smiled.-Well, I could never hate you. All I hate is seeing those tears across your face, knowing that is my fault.

-Fuck! Why the heck are you so fucking perfect?-She finally stared at him.

-Wow, too much swearing for such a sweet mouth.-He joked.

She smiled.- I've got a dirty mouth and you love it.

-Of course. Now come here.-Ezra embraced Aria tightly, very close to his chest. She put her arms around his body, and they held each other for what seemed to be the last time.

-Ezzy Boo?

-Yes, Pookie Bear?

-Promise me this isn't the last time we hug.-She spoke on his chest.

-I promise. I love you.-Ezra gave a step backwards and then Aria kissed him. He put his arms on her waist and she put her arms around his neck.

They both moved away from each other when they heard the calling trough the speakers. **-** Passengers of the flight to Thailand, stopover on Los Angeles **.-**

-I'll miss you, Fitz.

-Me too. I have to go, but I'll be here before you¡ go to college to say goodbye to you in the same way you're doing it.- They both embraced one last time and Ezra walked to the door.

Aria walked to the girls. Hanna, Emily, Alison and Spencer held her when she started crying.

Ezra sat on his seat, next to the window, and as the plane took off, he reached for his backpack and took the notebook and the ring cage out of it. He wrote something and put the notebook back on the bag. Then he stared at the ring and at her photograph until he fell asleep.

" _I'm coming back for you when I'm sure you've lived enough memories in college and you less expect me, Aria Montgomery. This time I'm not making the same mistakes. Be ready to a real compromise, I already have got the ring."-Always yours, Ezra Christopher Fitzgerald._

And he dreamed about his Aria.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! After the -A revelation this week, I just had this on my mind, so I hope you like it.  
**

 **By the way, I love reviews, I want to know your opinion about this.**

 **Thanks for reading, see you next time.**


	2. Running back to you

**After reading some reviews, I've decided to turn this one-shot into a long story, maybe with 3 or 4 chapters more, because I really like how the argument is developing. What do you think?**

 _Summer before Junior Year_

-God, I've missed Rosewood!- A twenty two years old Aria Montgomery got out of her car and took out her suitcases.

-Aria!-Ella and Byron were waiting for her in the porch.

-Welcome back home.-Ella embraced her older child.-How was Savannah?

-Yeah, sis, you have to tell us everything.-Mike was leaning against the door of the Montgomery's house.-We have missed you here.

-Mikey!-Aria ran and gave her brother a hug.-I've missed you too. You've got to tell me all 'bout your Senior Year. How was prom? And graduation? By the way, I'm sorry that I couldn't be here, I was very busy with the exams.

-I understand, don't worry. It wasn't nothing special. Just mom crying, dad saying "That's my son!" and me in a suit.

Aria laughed with her brother for the first time in months.

-Spencer and Hanna came back yesterday, and Emily is here since last week, you should call them and catch up.-Ella said, smiling at her children.

-Yes, I'll just change my clothes. I'm excited to see them again!-Aria ran upstairs with a smile on her face.

30 minutes later, she was wearing her favorite old black Converse, one of her black dresses and two of her giant and unique earrings.

-Bye, don't wait awake for me.-She shouted, closing the door, while Ella yelled a muted "Okay".

Aria drove around town, smiling at all the memories that came to her mind. Then she headed The Brew, where she was going to meet the girls. She was really looking forward to reunite with the squad.

When she arrived there, she opened the door and walked to the desk, where a girl turned around.

-Hi, I'm Sally. What's your order?-The girl smiled at Aria.

-Hey, I'd have a Cappuccino, please.

-Of course.-Sally started making Aria's coffee.

The door opened again, and Spencer, Hanna and Emily appeared, immediately running towards Aria for an embrace. They all smiled and looked at each other.

-So good to see you, guys.-Spencer started walking towards the sofas in the corner. The rest of the girls followed her and sat on one of the sofas.

They talked and ordered 3 more coffees, while they caught up with the others. Two hours later, the girls were talking about their love lifes.

-Well, Caleb and I we're really good in New York.-Hanna said, very happy.

-You guys are lucky, Caleb is a great boyfriend.-Emily smiled at Hanna.

-What about you, Ems? No girlfriends in Berkeley?-Spencer asked.

-No, I'm just enjoying being alone for a while. I needed it after, you know, Sara's thing.

-Of course, Em. But college seems to be good for you, you shine, girl.-Hanna laughed- But what I wanna know is what happened to Fitzy.

Aria's cheeks turned red.

-That seems like Aria's got to tell us something.- Spencer spoke with a suggestive tone.

-Not really, he came back from Thailand and he came to Los Angeles to see me before I went to college.-Aria confessed.

-Okay, now tell us everything you did with him while you two were alone in your apartment for one week before you headed to Savannah.- And that was Hanna laughing again.

-C'mon, we didn't do anything.-Aria tried to lie.

-You want us to believe that you did got out of bed that week?-Spencer asked, denying with her head.

-SPENCER!-Em laughed, resting her head on Hanna's shoulder.

-What? I'm just saying something true. Whenever Aria and Ezra are alone together, they're like bunnies. They can't stay away from each other!

-SPENCER!-This time Aria shouted to the Hastings girl, covering her own face with a pillow.-We're not bunnies.

-You're right. Bunnies get tired of having sex after 8 rounds. You can spend a week on the bed.

-We got out of the bed, alright! And yes, we might had sex a couple of times, but not all the time. We spent time on the kitchen and on the dining room, cooking and watching movies.

-If you say so…-Spencer looked at Aria.-What happened after your sex week?

-First thing, EW, we didn't just have sex, you dirty minds.- Hanna, Spencer and Emily started laughing heartily, while Aria rolled her eyes.

-Second thing, it's been two years since that, we haven't speak in a while.-Aria looked at the girls, who started singing "Aria loves Fitzy".

They were best friends and that didn't change with the years.

* * *

 _Summer after Senior Year._

-So, you're a lawyer now?-Aria asked, drinking her tea in Hanna's kitchen.

-I am. Mom must be very proud.-Spencer rolled her eyes.

-I'm sure she is, you're an excellent daughter.-Aria comforted Spencer.-You need to chill, relax. You don't have to be perfect to meke your parents proud.

-You're tiny, but you're powerful and wise, Montgomery.-Spencer smiled at her friend.-I've really missed Rosewood, and I've missed you all.

-Have you heard of Toby lately?-Emily looked at Spencer.

-All I know is that his fiancée is a jealous bitch and won't let me see him.-Spencer said, angrily.-3 years together and now we can't even text each other, because he's on Yvonne's side. He's not seeing what's under his own nose. That girl is a control obsessed. For being a cop, he has no clue at all that she's manipulating him.

-What does James think about Toby now that you two are finally serious with each other?

-Jamie is not jealous, if that's what you mean. He knows I'm 100% focus on our relationship.

-Then he's not overreacting at the fact that you're moving to the place your ex-boyfriend lives?-Ali sipped her cup of green tea.

-He's been very supportive this 3 years, that haven't change.-Spencer drunk some of her double coffee and looked at Aria.

-What's happening into Aria Montgomery's heart? I might have heard something about a blonde green-eyed guy called Liam…-The smart girl lifted one eyebrow.

Hanna clapped her hands. –I want to know every detail about that boy!

Aria smiled a little.

-He's all that a girl could ask for. He's polite, he respects me, he's sentimental and he's very hot.

-But?-Spencer noticed that Aria wasn't exactly excited about her new beau.

-But…-Aria stared into space- I don't love him. We've been dating for months now, and I haven't fall in love with Liam.

-You've still looking up to what you had with Ezra, don't you?-Hanna supposed, sighing.-Girl, you need to let his memories go, or do something.

-That's the problem. Maybe you're happy with Jordan and you've got over Caleb, but I can't. Ezra's there every time I want to move on.-Aria frowned.

-You guys have a pending talk. You and Ezra didn't finish everything properly. You went to college while he left Rosewood for a long time.-Ali put her cup of tea back on the table.

-Why is this so hard? 4 years and I still thinking of him each time Liam kisses me. I'm going crazy!-

-You are still head over heels for Fitz.-Spencer smiled.-I'm starting to believe that you're gonna start buying cats to pass the rest of your life alone and saying "Damn you, Ezra Fitz, for setting the bar so high."

Aria rolled her eyes. –I wouldn't buy cats, I'm a dog person. And I'd say "Fuck you, Fitz, for make every other boy seem mediocre to my eyes."

-I could probably find out where he lives and I'll lend you my shovel. If we kill him we solve that problem, don't you think so? Then we can call Melissa…-Spencer offered, and Hanna spit out her coffee, laughing.

Alison rolled her eyes.-Let's drug Aria and send her to kill Ezra. We're so good friends….

-Spencer, you can't go around killing and burying people. It will look bad on your CV.-Emily spoke, while she was texting on the phone.-Besides, it is not the best option. We could just advice Aria. Tell her something like "Love comes with time".

-It only took me one kiss to know I was falling for Ezra.-Aria stated.

-Maybe you just need to look at Liam differently?-Hanna tried to help Aria.-Don't compare him with Ezra.

-They say that you only find love once and you spend the rest of your life searching for someone that can make you feel the same.-Spencer drunk a little bit more of her coffee.

-Thanks, you're not helping. At all.-Aria stared badly at Spencer.

-You could just talk to Ezra and see if he's having trouble to forget you too.-Hanna said.-Or you could go drown yourself in vodka to forget him, which option I don't recommend, because it only lasts for a little time.

-Where can I find the vodka?-Aria joked.-I'm not going to talk to him.

-It's your life, you're the one who has to live with all of your decisions, all of your actions and all the consequences.-Emily warned Aria.

Aria looked through the window, watching Hanna's garden.

-I'll take the risk. I've survived four years without him. And I've got Liam. It's all right.

The girls didn't know who she was trying to convince, them or herself.

* * *

 _Two months after that._

-I can't believe she's dead.-Alison cried on Emily's shoulder.-She had that aura, like she was immortal. She helped me.

-She tried to help us when we were looking for Mona.-Spencer dried a tear that was running down Alison's face.

-Mrs. Grunwald was creepy as heck, but she was kind with us, she believed us when no one else did.-Aria looked at the coffin, where the woman lied peacefully, with her electric blue eyes closed.

-She used to spoke weird things.-Hanna said, holding her new Gucci pursue with her hands.

-Hanna!-Four girls looked at the stylish blonde.

-What? C'mon, we didn't even know her at all, she was always so mysterious…

-You should not speak badly about the dead.-All the girls turned around to see Caleb sat on a bench.-They can hear you.

-Caleb? What are you doing here?-Hanna asked.

-That woman was in Ravenswood those months. She knew exactly what I'm talking about.-Caleb eyes were set on the coffin.

-You mean she knew what happened there? You never told me about it.-Hanna sat next to Caleb and put a hand on his shoulder. The it-girl was actually the only one who still being friends with her ex-boyfriend after the break-up.

The other four girls walked to one of the benches in the other side of the church, and sat there. Emily held Alison until someone came and found them sat there.

-Ali, I drove here as soon as I found out that Carla was dead. How are you?-The man said.

-Kurt, thank you for coming.-Spencer said to Dr. Rollings, who they all knew as Kurt, Alison's husband.-She needs you.

Kurt sat on the bench and comforted Alison for their loss. Ali started crying on his shoulder.

Aria, Spencer and Emily let them alone to face the fact that someone close to them was dead. All the girls knew that Carla Grunwald was the closest thing Ali had as a grandmother the last 6 years.

They went out of the church to breathe some fresh air. They walked towards the Apple Rose Grill. The girls sat on a table and ordered three coffees. When the waiter brought them their order, Spencer saw a familiar face in the other side of the street.

She saw Ezra Fitz in a suit. Looking right at her. He smiled and waved to salute her. Spencer just punched Aria's arm.

-Look who's back. - The petite girl looked where her friend was indicating.

-Ezra? What is he doing here?

Aria got up and started making her way to Ezra, crossing the street.

-Good morning, Aria.-Ezra put his blue eyes on her.

-Hey.-She was a little bit shocked of seeing him there, in front of her.

-It's been almost 5 years.-Ezra smiled lightly.-You're pretty even wearing all those black clothes.

-Thank you.-She blushed.-You're not too bad yourself for being 30.

Ezra blinked one eye. - You know, they say the 30's are the new 20's. And I've always been childish.

-You're Peter Pan.-Aria laughed.

-I was going to ask you if you'd want to be my Wendy, but I've just remembered that Wendy left Peter.-Ezra sighed and took a deep breath.-I've always loved Rosewood's air. It's clean and refreshing.

-I've lived here my whole life and every single time I come back, I wish that I could stay here. Savannah's good, but not as good as here.

-There's nothing like home.-Ezra said, nostalgic.

-Yeah, that's it.-Aria smiled while she looked at Ezra.

-Home is where the heart is, Aria.-Ezra smiled at her and moved to face the wind that moved his hair.

-My heart is always confused.-Aria skirted around the conversation they knew they needed to have.-But I don't want to talk about that. How have you been this years?

-I've been moving from place to place since I last saw you. First San Francisco, I lived in London for a few months, then Denver, and I spent a short time in Baltimore before I moved to New York. Now I'm planning to move back here again.

Aria smiled a little bit. She knew he always wanted to travel.

-Sounds like you've enjoying your mid-twenties.

-It was more a spiritual travel.-Ezra whispered.

-What do you mean?

-I had to find myself. When you left I lost that part of me that wanted to be a kid, that part that loved and admired to appreciate the little details. That part that struggled between what was right and what was what I needed. I guess there are some parts of my heart that are scattered in the places I have been. And now, there's this part of my heart that you have.-Ezra put her eyes on Aria.

-You were my first love.

-I still have the tie you gave me. The one with the polka dots.-Ezra stared into space again.-And the book you bought me on that library in Philly. From the Dust returned by Ray Bradbury. I still have one of your blouses in my apartment. And sometimes I put on my old Hollis t-shirt because it reminds me of you. But it looked better on you anyway.

Aria was speechless.

-I-I don't really know what to say.

-You don't have to say anything. I've heard you're going to start working as a publisher.

-I am. And I can work at home, that's the best part.

-Are you going to move here?

-I'm looking for a house here, yes. But I still haven't found what I'm looking for.

-Glad to hear that you're moving back here.

-I want to be close to my family and my friends.

-I've heard that Spencer is moving here too, with her boyfriend.

-How do you know?

-It's a small town. And I'm not deaf. She's a lawyer. He is too. His name is James or Jem or something like that.

-James Peat, and yes, he's a lawyer. They're starting a law firm together.

-That's cool. I'm 30 and I don't really know what I'm doing with my life.-Ezra laughed.-The worst thing is that I'm not worried at all. I like to feel free.

-Feel free to call me someday to catch up and have a coffee together.-Aria smiled.-And I would be one of the lost boys, not Wendy. I don't want to grow up either.

Ezra smiled, showing and adorable dimple.

-That's beyond inappropriate, Miss Montgomery. What would the people say?

-I don't give a fuck about what they say. I'm all grown up now, they can't tell me what to do.-Aria smiled too.

-Don't you have a boyfriend or something? I can't believe someone as flirt and as brave as you haven't date any hot southern cowboy on Savannah.

-Hot southern cowboys, did you say? There were those?-Aria laughed hard.-I've wasted my time in studying…

-I'm pretty sure that you've had a ride on a horse while you were there.

-I like horses. I ride horses alone. No need to have a cowboy with me.

-Hot southern cowboy. And I'm sure someone told me about one guy called Liam…-Ezra lifted his eyebrows.

-We kinda dated for a couple of months, but we're nothing serious. Just a fling. But he's a great guy. You'd like him, he's artsy and he loves Supertramp, even though I still don't know who they are.

-I guess he was one of your college wild one night stands.-Ezra laughed.

-Maybe at first, but then he turned into a good friend. Just friends.

Ezra looked into her eyes. Then he moved her eyes out of Aria's eyes and he looked at the watch.

-I've got to go now, I have a work interview, but it was good to see you. I'll call you soon, Aria.-Ezra gave her a kiss in the cheek and started walking towards his car.

Aria came back to the table she was sharing with Emily and Spencer.

-That was weird.-Aria said, taking a seat.

-That, my tiny friend, was your soulmate crashing against your life again.-For once, Aria didn't answered Spencer with a smart-ass well thought sentence as usually.

-I want to know where this goes. Maybe we can have another chance.

-Now you're starting to say something with sense.-Spencer laughed.

That day, Aria realized Ezra was worth to fight for, something that he had figured out since their goodbye at the airport.


	3. New Romantics

**I know I promised I was going to upload this chapter long ago, and I know it's shorter than I planned, but I've already got the fourth one on the way, and it is way better.  
**

 **Let me know what you think it's going to happen next.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

Aria's phone rang next morning, while she was reading on her bed. It was an unknown number, but she answered it.

-Hi, Aria here.

-I'm Ezra. Luckily you haven't change your number in 5 years.-Ezra laughed at the other side of the line.

-Ezra?-Aria was surprised that he called so fast.

-I was wondering If you'd come to the theater with me tomorrow. They're playing Grease: The Musical, I have tickets and I know you love the movie so…

Aria smiled in her room, even if he couldn't see her.

-Of course, I'd really like to go.

-Okay, I'll pick you up at 7 o´clock, the play starts at 8:30 in Philadelphia, we have one hour to get there and thirty minutes to park and find our seats.

-That sounds great, Ezra.

-I knew you would like it. I have to thank Hardy for the tickets.

-Hard to believe that Hardy has tickets for the theater.-Aria laughed.

-He was trying to impress a girl, but she couldn't come, so he decided not to waste those marvelous tickets.

-Since you're driving us there and you are inviting me to the play, I'll invite you to some restaurant.

-It's not necessary, Aria.

-I'm an adult now, I make my own money and you don't have to pay for everything anymore.-Aria stated.

-You're an adult, but I'm a gentleman.

-You need to be more modern. Woman can pay for the things too.

-I'm old fashioned sometimes, but I just want you to spend every dollar on that new house you want to get, not in our dates.-Ezra said, Aria immediately realizing of the fact that he said dates.

-Dates? Like in plural? Like you want to hang out with me more times?

Ezra laughed.- I should have asked you for a real date first, right?

Aria smiled.-I didn't know it was going be a date. Great, now I have to dress up very elegant. Thanks, Fitz, I was planning to go in a sports t-shirt and tracksuit pants and now I have to wear a dress or something to impress you.

-You're pretty on sweat pants and a t-shirt, I'm sure you don't have to dress up a lot. I'll go in a tracksuit if it makes you feel better, but you're going to impress me anyway.-Ezra joked.

-I like you better with a shirt and jeans. You look handsome in that. Or with one of your sweaters and a tie.

-Look at us, we sound like a married couple again, deciding outfits together. Hanna will make a joke of us again. She hates me. -Ezra faked an affected tone.-I can't live in peace with myself if she hates me.

-Hanna likes you, but she doesn't want you to know, because she has a reputation to keep as my protective friend. All the girls think that you've helped us a lot. Even Spencer admits that you're not the bad guy she thought you were. Emily says that you're a great boss. Alison has told us all that you did to find us when -A kidnapped us.-Ezra laughed at the other side of the line. And Aria knew she had missed that laugh very much.

They kept talking for half an hour more, until Ella called Aria for lunch.

-I'll see you later.-Ezra said.-Goodbye, beautiful.-Aria was going to reply something to that but he hung up the phone.

-Goodbye.-She whispered in an empty phone line.

* * *

4 hours before the date, Aria texted the girls with an "SOS", and Emily was the first one in appear on her door. Then Hanna came over, Spencer one minute later and finally Alison.

-What's the emergency?

-I might or not have a date with Ezra and I might not know what to wear.

-You're going out with Ezra tonight? -Spencer freaked out.

-We're going to watch Grease in Philadlphia's teather.

Aria explained all the girls everything about the date.

-So, what are we waiting for dress you up like a princess?-Hanna said, taking Aria's arm and leading her upstairs.-I want to see Fitz's face when he sees you. I'm gonna record it. I want his chin to touch the floor, 'cause it's been five years and he's been blind and deaf for so much time that it makes me want to kill him. And of course, I'll be your bridesmaid.-She sat on the bed, while Spencer rolled her eyes.

-Hanna, let the girl breath. And I want to be the first baby Fitz's godmother.-Emily laughed behind Spencer, while Alison sat on the bed with Aria.

-You two are absolutely crazy and I love you.-Aria smiled, opening her wardrobe.-What should I wear?

Spencer looked at the girls.-Hanna, you help her with the shoes. High heels, they have to be at least 4cm high. Emily, that hair. Imagine the greatest hair style you've ever seen, then make it even greater and then fix whatever Aria has in her head today, because it has to be perfect. No hats! Alison, make up. Just don't make her look like a clown, no to the red lipstick, yes to the mascara. I'll help her choose the clothes.-Spencer commanded the group, and then walked to Aria.-Let's do this!

* * *

It was 7 o'clock in the evening when the doorbell in the Montgomery's house rang. Aria ran downstairs, all dressed up, and open the door to reveal Ezra in a suit and tie. A tie that Aria could have recognized everywhere. A tie that she didn't think he would wear for a date. But there it was.

-You're wearing it.-She said, surprised.-The tie I gave you for your birthday.

-Yes.-Ezra nodded and smiled.-I thought you'd like the detail.

-I…-Aria stammered.- I do like it. Very much. It's nice that you still have it. I didn't say that the other day.

-I wanted to be elegant for our first date in five years, but considering you've seen me dressed up with just my boxers, an old t-shirt and my horrible white pair of socks, I don't think your opinion about me includes the word elegant in it.

Aria smiled. – I love your "Lazy Sundays" uniform. And you know, since I've also seen you in a tux and with black Italian shoes, I can say you can be elegant sometimes too. But my favorite thing are the t-shirts.

-I remember you wearing one of my Hollis t-shirts.-Ezra lightly smiled.-The yellow one. You told me once that you loved it because it was fluffy, warm, comfortable and I smelt like me.- Her checks turned red.

-Great memory, Mr. Fitz.-Aria felt brave and took his hand as she closed the door behind her.

-I also happen to remember we had a date scheduled for today, so you better start moving if you want to have dinner in this restaurant that sells vegan French food. I've got a reservation for tonight before the play starts.-Ezra said as he entwined his fingers with Aria's while they started walking to the car.


	4. Dammed if I do ya, Dammed if I don't

**As promised, the fourth chapter. I've needed Spotify to write most parts of this. Y'all can thank Cody Simpson, James Bay, All Time Low and Better Than Ezra (No pun intended here, I promise) for this words.**

 **Around two thousand words, I'm actually proud of myself. Hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think, maybe with a review or a message.**

* * *

They arrived in the restaurant just in time for the reservation, and the waiter leaded them t their table. They sat both in front of each other and then they ordered some food.

-Mmm, all of this is delicious.- Aria said, making Ezra smiled while he was eating his salad.

-I've really come to appreciate vegan food.-He stated.-I've had 5 years to get used to it.

Aria nodded, having another piece of her tofu bar.

-Don't get me wrong, I still love meat. There's nothing better than a cheeseburger. With bacon. And fried eggs. Oh, god, and with mayonnaise. And a lot of fries!-A woman near Ezra looked bad at him, and Aria laughed.- What?-Ezra asked, confused about Aria's sudden laugh.-Do I have something in my face?

-The woman in the seat behind you has gave you a glance that could have killed you. Maybe she's a real vegan and she doesn't like people who eat those marvelous cheeseburgers you're talking about.-Ezra turned a little bit red, and continued eating his salad in silence, looking at Aria from time to time.

When they both finished eating their respective dinners, Ezra paid for everything and they walked to the theater side by side, in silence, lost in their thoughts. When they got there, he realized he was holding her hand, and he'd been doing it the whole way.

Aria smiled at him and Ezra couldn't believe they were there, with her hand on his, getting their tickets for one of their favorite musicals ever, together.

They sat in their seats and Ezra looked at her. The lights went off, and he turned his head to look at the stage, where the play started. For two hours Ezra and Aria managed to keep their hands entwined, with a smile on their faces.

Aria even sang a couple of songs in the lower voice she could, but it was loud enough for Ezra to hear it, and smile even bigger.

When the curtain fell and the play was over, they got out of the building. Standing in the street, Ezra stared at Aria, with his eyes on hers. He felt like kissing her, but he also knew it wasn't the right moment, so he cleared his head and took a deep breath.

-Well, it's been such an amazing evening. I've had a lot of fun. – Ezra said, looking at the floor. She wasn't so sure, and when their eyes collided again, she shook her head.

-It's been? It hasn't finished yet, Fitz. – Aria looked straight at him, and then she started walking to the park in front of the theater.

-It hasn't finished yet? -She found a surprise tone on his voice, while he started walking behind her. She turned around and took his hand again.

-No, and I've also had a lot of fun, by the way.

They stopped walking in a roundabout in the middle of the park, surrounded by trees, flowers and street lights. Aria smiled and looked at the trees about them.

Ezra made the same thing, taking a look around, above his head. -They're willows. -He watched the leaves on the floor. – I like that kind of trees, because in Hollis there are a lot, and I used to read behind them, which is really cool, because they let the light pass through the leaves, so you can see the book, but just enough not to bother you. Have you…- He was going to say "ever read under a willow?" when he felt Aria's lips against his. He quickly kissed her back, smashing their lips together.

Her arms rounded his neck and his hands flied to her waist, pulling both of them closer to each other. Aria ran her hands up and down his hair, and he suddenly felt something inside of him. They continued kissing for a couple of minutes before they parted to breath.

-You. Me. 3B. Right now. – Aria whispered, staring at him with a hint of expectation in her eyes. Ezra nodded and took her hand, starting making their way to his car.

When they were finally in front of his door, Aria smiled, remembering the familiar door with a golden number on it.

-I've missed this so much, you can't imagine it.-She said, biting her bottom lip.

-I've got an idea, believe me. I've also missed you here. 5 years. 5 damn years without you.- He frowned, opening the door.

Aria got inside.- I feel like we've just wasted time without each other.- She took off her heels while he closed the door and before Ezra even knew what was happening, she had thrown them somewhere and her lips were on his again.

He flipped them around kissing her against the door, and he knew Aria was smiling during that kiss. She started getting his necktie off his body, and then she continued unbuttoning his shirt. He smiled on her lips and moved his hand to the start of Aria's zipper, slowly getting it down.

Once Ezra didn't have a shirt and Aria was just on her underwear, they moved to the bed in the corner of the room, without even stopping the kiss.

They both spent the night making up for the time they had been away, for the wasted time, for every second they weren't together, making love in each other's arms. His Aria, hers Ezra, between kisses, and pleasure, exchanging love words and feeling they had kept undercover for a long time.

She rested her head on his chest after a crazy love night, and he stroked her hair until she was sound asleep. With a kiss on Aria's forehead, he fell asleep too. Neither of them had ever felt so complete or happier in their lives.

* * *

Aria woke up naked between Ezra's sheets the next morning, with a smile attached to her face. A permanent smile because of the man lying beside her on the bed, who was still sleeping. When she heard him laughing on his sleep, she felt at home.

Aria loved Ezra laughing while he slept, she thought it was one of the most adorable things in the world and one of the simple details that made her appreciate waking up in his arms.

She got up slowly, trying not to wake him up and put on his Hollis yellow t-shirt, and walked to the kitchen. She started making some coffee and pancakes, because she was really hungry and she guessed that Ezra would want to eat too once he was awake.

Suddenly, while she was flipping some pancakes, she felt two arms around her and a voice on her ear. -Good morning, beautiful. That smells marvelous. -Ezra whispered with a deep and hoarse morning voice.

-Good morning you too, sleeping prince. You've got a hot coffee cup on the table, and I'll give you a pancake in a minute.-Aria smiled.

-And am I not getting a morning kiss today?-Ezra complained, walking to the table. Aria got a stack of pancakes in a plate and put them on the table, laughing. Then she kissed him and then she took a drink of her coffee cup.

-Are you happy now?

-The happiest man in this world.-He smiled and pecked her lips again, rounding her waist with his arms.- You taste like my favorite coffee, honey.

-And I want to taste like pancakes with syrup, would you release me so I can eat my breakfast?-She joked, and Ezra let her go, laughing.

-Gimme those homemade pancakes. I've certainly missed you walking around just with my t-shirt, and cooking. I've missed you, like crazy.

Aria turned up the radio while they were having breakfast and "Sweet child o' mine" blasted the stereo on Ezra's favorite station. Aria danced around the kitchen singing while she made more pancakes.

When the song finished, she looked at Ezra.

-I've missed you a lot too.-She started eating her pancakes and Ezra smiled.

-You know what?

-Not unless you tell me.

-I love you. And I don't want to live without you anymore.-Ezra looked at Aria as he finished his sentence.- Aria Marie Montgomery, don't you dare to ever walk away of my life again. I need you!

Aria was surprised with the confession. -Ezra, I love you. I really do. But we've been separated for almost 5 years, and you can't just drop that and expect me to react like we had never split out.

-I don't care.- Ezra took Aria's hand.-No matter what, I know we're meant to be, and last night was just the proof I needed. We're bound to be together. You know it wouldn't be fair if we felt the same but we had to spend the rest of our lives apart from each other.

Aria got up and walked towards him. She rounded his neck with her arms and kissed him passionately.- You're a hopeless romantic and I absolutely love you for that. I know you're right, and I know that we are going to stay together.

-For the first time, this is legal, it is the kind of relationship we don't have to hide. And I just want to take your hand while we walk around town, I want to take you to have dinner and then go to the cinema or something. Like having a normal date. We've never been a typical couple and I don't want to be cliché, but now we can do all those things we couldn't do before and it feels wonderful.-Ezra explained.

-I agree with you, and this feels like the right time, with the right feelings. We're here and we're alive and we're young, and I love you and everything is right in this exact moment. It's… overwhelming, but it's cool.-Aria smiled and then she went back to her seat to finish her breakfast.

* * *

After spending a big part of the day just talking, catching up and sharing how they had spent the past years, Aria knew she had to go home.

-I'll drive you home.-Ezra offered, and Aria accepted.

-Okay. My mother's going to be suspicious anyway, if she sees you at least she won't ask where I've been all day, or where I was last night.

-Because nobody wants her mom finding out that they do the kind of things you and I did last night.-Ezra blinked one eye at her and opened the door.

-Exactly.-They got out of the apartment and were walking downstairs when Mrs. Rosenthal saw them.

-Ezra, dear, who's this girl?-She asked, curiously, walking to them. Aria turned around and blushed.

-Hey, Mrs. Rosenthal. How are you?-Aria saluted politely.

-Aria? Oh, god, this is great.-The old lady smiled.- Are you kids back together? By the way, did you hear noises last night? I heard something strange, like bangs on a wall. And loud voices, but I can't quite remember what they said.

Ezra turned red too. He wasn't going to tell the woman what he had heard last night. Or what he had done.

-No, I didn't heard anything.-He lied the best he could.

-I've been hearing things lately. Maybe I'm just getting more deaf.- The lady, smiled at them again.-Anyway, have a good day, lovebirds. Nice to see you again, Aria.

-Nice to see you too, Mrs. Rosenthal.-Aria took Ezra's hand again and they both walked to his car. He drove her home and parked on her door.

-Do you want to come in?-She asked, while they were supposed to be kissing for the last time.

-Okay, but if your father says anything that sounds like "Are you sleeping with my daughter?" I'll scape across the window.-He joked.

-Take me with you.-She laughed.

-Promise.-He nodded and opened the door.


End file.
